Tuesdays with Toby
by MrsBigTuna
Summary: The last ‘Tuesday Beer Night’ before Toby leaves for Costa Rica. POBY!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Office or Death Cab for Cutie… only in my dreams.**_

_Summary: The last 'Tuesday Beer Night' before Toby leaves for Costa Rica. POBY!! _

_A/N: I just wanted to write a one shot of Toby. I got this idea from a deleted scene of "Goodbye, Toby". For your listening pleasure, I chose the song, "I Will Possess Your Heart", by Death Cab for Cutie for this story. Take a listen… you'll see why. I recommend the extended version, which is much longer but much prettier too. I hope you like it and please read and review!! _

**May 12, 2008**

**7:13 pm**

The small bar of Poor Richard's was clustered with the after-work rush of tired fathers getting the quick eye-opener before heading home to the wife and kids and the small town ladies who waited for the bartender to give them a shot on the house. It was a Tuesday, usually a slow night for business but for the Dunder Mifflin employees, Tuesdays meant you could sit at the bar and enjoy each other's company, share a laugh and forget about the tonnage price for white double sided watermarked card stock. As the happy hour crowd slowly dwindled out the vicinity, Toby pulled up a stool and ordered the usual.

He got there earlier than usual, having left straight from work. He usually arrived around eight thirty, getting there around the time everybody had about one or two drinks already. He liked being able to be with his colleagues without the constant reminder of his ever-present boss lurking close by. With everyone's problem being Michael, it was nice having one night a week where they can hang out as friends, not just coworkers. As he saw Kevin and Oscar walk through the door, Toby felt a wave of finality, knowing that this was all going to end.

Kevin came up behind him, "Hiya, Toby." He clapped his hand on his back, "How you feeling?"

Toby watched as Oscar took a seat next to him, "Hey Toby."

Toby nodded, "Hey fellas. Good to see ya." He smiled into his drink and took another slug. He heard the voice of Phyllis and Meredith coming through the door and walking up to a small table not too far away.

Meredith came over and leaned between Kevin and Toby, "So… Toby, you really leaving, huh?"

Toby nodded, "Yup, leaving first thing Saturday morning."

Oscar interjected, "So, everything went alright with the buyer?"

Toby swallowed the last of his beer, "Yeah, we finalized it last Friday. Everything is packed up and ready to go."

Oscar smiled, "That's fantastic. I told you that putting your ad in the paper would sell it fast." He clapped his hand on his shoulder, "Guess this means everything is set in stone."

Toby chuckled, "I guess so."

Oscar nodded, slightly melancholy, "You know this means that I'm now the president of the Finer Things Club, right?" He didn't wait for Toby to start laughing, which he eventually did.

Toby smiled, "Couldn't think of a better person for the job."

Oscar chuckled, "Yeah. Pam was saying that she was gonna have some difficulty finding someone else in the office who actually enjoyed rereading _Les Miserable_… three times. You're gonna be missed."

Toby smiled, "Thanks. I'll miss you too." He signaled the bartender for another pint, "We can still keep in touch, you know."

Oscar shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose." He patted Toby on the shoulder again and headed over to chat with Stanley who had entered with Andy and Angela.

Kevin turned toward Toby, "So… you gonna bang every chick you see down there?"

Toby shook his head, "Um… I'm not sure."

Kevin scoffed, "I would definitely hook up with every loose girl down there. I mean… imagine the natives… you know… like in those documentaries? They're all naked…" He stifled a giggle, "And sweaty… and naked." He continued to giggle.

Toby straightened up a bit, "Thanks, Kev. I'll take that into… um… consideration." He got up from the bar and looked around. He saw the familiar faces of his coworkers and felt a sense of comfort. Among these people, he knew stood friends and confidants, the people who stood by him when he needed an ear to listen, when he needed to speak his mind, he could call to them. As he watched Kelly and Darryl walk in, he was struck with a sense of nostalgia.

A smile found its way onto Toby's face as he remembered how the weekly event started. It was after one of Michael disastrous celebrations involving several bottles of Jack Daniels, a midget stripper and an old cassette player, by which the memories of that party still haunted his dreams. After that fiasco, Meredith and Creed exchanged plans with the others to meet up at Poor Richard's for a much needed drink. Everyone was wise enough to not invite Michael and Dwight by extension and congregated to the bar. Before long, the group began to meet up every week to relieve the constant stresses of the job and Michael, mostly Michael.

Over the years, the weekly event became a staple to the on-going happenings of Dunder Mifflin: Scranton. From the Dart Tournament of '04 to Silly Shots Blitz of '06, the gathering seemed to keep everyone in tune with each other's lives and kept the office stable for the most part. On occasion, Dwight would stop by, sharing a feeling of camaraderie with his fellow employees. The cameras even taped an evening of the weekly occurrence nearly a year ago. It was nice being in on something that Michael had no clue about, helping Toby chase that feeling of winning over him.

**8:17 pm**

The celebration was in full swing as Creed arrived with one of his friends from the shelter near Dunmore. Andy was doing shots with Meredith and Phyllis and Stanley was chatting with Oscar and Darryl. Angela was looking over at Andy with disgust, but was nursing a glass of wine. Creed came over with his friend towards Toby, "Hey, my man."

Toby nodded, "What's up, Creed?" He looked over at his companion and noticed that he was scrutinizing him a bit. "So… um…who's your friend?"

Creed chuckled, "This is my friend, Juan. We met a few years ago and he's from Costa Rica."

Toby looked surprised, "Really? Huh. Nice to meet you." The two men shook hands, "So… what brought you to Scranton?"

Juan nodded, "You know about that huge bank robbery back in '86?"

Toby nodded slowly, "Uh huh."

Juan smiled, "Good for you. I was just telling Creed here that I have a cousin down there."He looked over at Creed, "You remember, he was the one with those insane coffee grounds."

Creed perked up, "Oh yeah, he was the one helped me smuggle –

Toby clearly didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence, "So… um… your cousin…"

Juan nodded, "Yeah, Jorge. He's crazy, but he can hook you up with everything. Cable TV, the ladies… everything you could possibly want."

Creed pulled out a card from his pocket, "Yeah, here's his card. I already gave him the heads up that I had a friend coming down there." He looked at Juan, "I didn't know he was your cousin?"

Juan smacked his lips, "Dude… I told you that before. Remember, it was when we met those chicks up in Pittsburg with the clap –

Toby nodded, "Hey… um… thanks for the info. I'll look more into it later." He raised his glass and headed over to Oscar and Stanley, stuffing the card in his back pocket. Who knows? It may come in handy.

**8:43 pm**

Toby looked at the clock as he was tapping on the small table. Kelly was telling him about how Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt stayed in Costa Rica for nearly a year and how pretty it was and begging him if he caught a glimpse of the celebrity couple to snag a photo and get an autograph to her immediately. As she was talking about how baby Shiloh spent her first Christmas there, Toby looked around for the one person he was longing to see. She said that Jim wasn't feeling well at lunch and that she might have to miss it this week but Toby was praying that might she stop by.

Kelly cleared her throat, "Hey, you okay? You've been quiet all night."

Toby didn't notice she was talking until she stopped talking, "Huh? Oh… I'm okay."

Kelly nodded, "So… all this is gonna be so lame when you go to Costa Rica. You're gonna meet so many awesome people and it's gonna be so cool." She sighed, "I'm so gonna miss you."

Toby smiled at Kelly, knowing that under all the gossip columns and celebrity news feeds continuously going on in her head, she was truly one of the nicest people at Dunder Mifflin. "I'll miss you too."

At that moment, the first few chords of a familiar tune blasted through the speakers. Kelly bounced up and down, "Ohmigosh, I love this song!" She proceeded to jump up and run over to Darryl and dance. Toby smiled, remembering hearing the song for the first time a few weeks back playing on Rock 107, a guilty pleasure of his. He bobbed his head to the beat of obscure but tantalizing rhythm of Death Cab for Cutie.

_How I wish you can see the potential_

_The potential of you and me_

_It's like a book elegantly bound_

_But in the language that you can't read just yet…_

Toby smiled to himself, remembering how it felt when the song first played. He had experiences with music that seemed to have effects on his life. Hearing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen for the first time changed how he viewed the world and convinced him that being a social worker was what he meant to do. Listening to 'Cats in the Cradle' helped him appreciate his father and let him contemplate about the choices he made as a father and choices that were made for him. And this song showed him how his conquest for a woman he believed would never come to be seemed slightly in reach.

_You gotta spend some time, love _

_You gotta spend some time with me._

_And I know that you'll find love_

_I will possess your heart._

Toby knew it was impractical to vie for the affections of the quiet natured receptionist, especially when said receptionist was already in a relationship, but knowing that this may be the last time he could spend some quality time with her away from the eyes of Michael and Jim, gave him a nonchalant manner for the other obstacles.

_There are days when outside your window_

_I see my reflection as I slowly pass_

_And I long for this mirrored perspective_

_When we'll be lovers, lovers at last_

He accepted the fate that he was dealt, but he still deserved some time before it was all over. He was making the biggest risk of his life over her, even if he was the last to admit it. He was leaving his home of twelve years for her. He lost a lot in the past few months, the custody of his child, nearly losing his sister to the world of drugs and now, he felt he was losing his security and way of life, all over her. As Toby thought about his quiet longing for her, he hadn't noticed that she walked into the room.

_You reject my advances and desperate pleas_

_I won't let you let me down so easily_

_So easily… _

Pam scoped out the bar, seeing smiling faces and hearing laughter all around. She smirked, liking the fact that her coworkers could escape the pressures of the office and relax in each other's company, not to mention Michael was nowhere to be found. It was a calming feeling she felt when she spotted Toby amongst the crowd. Kevin was sitting next to him and Oscar was talking to him about something that seemed interesting to him but not so much to Toby. She liked people-watching. She liked noticing people's mannerisms and movements, depicting them from others and watching them interact. As she stood by the entryway of the place where she shared laughs, jokes and even tears, she felt comforted, even if her partner in crime wasn't there.

She walked over to the bar, noticing Angela having in depth conversation with Stanley. She chuckled to herself, wondering how those two could have anything to talk about, but secretly knowing that everyone had one common ground, no Michael meant no problems. Pam noticed the bartender, "Hey, could I have a Miller light?"

The bartender nodded, "Sure thing, sweetheart."

Pam smiled but seethed, hating when men could her 'sweetheart' or 'sugar' or 'honey'. She knew she was being sensitive but it still annoyed her. As he brought her the drink, she turned around to notice Toby at the table alone. She tiptoed over to him, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

As Toby thought about getting another beer, hearing the final chorus of the hauntingly familiar story play in the background, his personal muse stood before him. She radiated, even under the dim lights of the eroding ceiling above. It was remarkable how even when his life seemed like shit, her presence made even the worst shadows of his life shine to the heavens. In a word, she was breathtaking.

_You gotta spend some time, love_

_You gotta spend some time with me._

_And I know that you'll find love_

_I will possess your heart..._

She bounced a little, "You weren't supposed to see me."

Toby furrowed his brow, "What?"

Pam chuckled, "I was trying to sneak up on you. What gave me away?"

Toby sighed, knowing he could never vocalize his true feelings for her there, in a bar among everybody they knew, so he decided to play along, "Your shoes. Those are not sneaking shoes."

Pam snapped her fingers, "I knew it. Something told me to change before I left." She pointed to the empty chair, "Could I –

Toby nodded, "Of course." As she set down, he felt her lightly brush past his shoulder, sending chills down his spine. He shook the feeling, trying to focus on her but having trouble not to elaborate on the sensation. He smiled instead, "So… your poison is the light beer tonight, huh?"

Pam nodded, "Oh yeah. You know it." She scanned the place, "So… how's the crowd tonight?"

Toby shrugged, feeling the buzz take over his joints, "It's okay. The usual suspects." He chuckled at his own reference and was elated when he heard her chuckle as well. As soon as he was gonna ask if she wanted another, Kevin came over, "Hey Pam. Where's Jim?"

Pam smiled, "Oh… well –

Kevin smacked his lips, "He was supposed to be helping me with my chart for our fantasy baseball league. Phyllis' here but she kinda sucks at charts. Just ask Angela."

Pam nodded, "Yeah, sorry. Jim feeling kinda sick. You know, with all this added pressure from Ryan and stuff, I guess it's getting to him." She sighed, turning to Toby, "He also wanted to say sorry for not making it tonight. He really wanted to buy you a drink, but…"

Toby knew that somehow his feeling of nonchalance was wrong but knowing that there was no Jim tonight made the event even more endearing. "Oh… it's okay. I'll see him at work, right?"

Pam nodded, "Yeah." She smiled, "Let me buy you a drink… as my token of my appreciation to you."

Toby nearly choked on his last sip of beer, "Um… okay. Thanks."

Pam winked, "No problem." She walked up and left for the bar, leaving Toby wondering what could she mean.

**9:32 pm**

A small group had formed around the dart board, watching as Kevin and Andy were in the midst of an intense face-off. Oscar was talking score and Meredith, Phyllis, Juan and Creed were taking shots whenever either one landed on a green mark. The constant shouts of the opponents' names echoed throughout the liquor-fumed wasteland. Toby and Pam watched on from afar, enjoying the spectacle and each other's company.

Pam cleared her throat, "So… um… Costa Rica. You're really doing it, huh?"

Toby shrugged, "Yeah, I mean… there's nothing really here for me. Sasha only gets to see me now on holidays anyways so it really doesn't make a difference where I am. The least I can do is be somewhere where there's…" He didn't finish his sentence, not having the strength to or facing the consequences. He simply wanted to spend his last night with her like this, pretending that they were together, that she'd be coming home with him and not to the windswept-haired salesman that seemed to win everyone over with his smile. He just wanted to be with her, if only for a little while.

Pam nodded, "Yeah… I suppose so. It just sucks, is all." She toyed with her bottleneck and ran her fingers over the side of her drink.

Toby closed his eyes for a moment, taking in what she said, allowing himself to explore each meaning behind each word. "Um… why does it suck?"

Pam scoffed, "Well… we pretty much have to disband the Finer Things Club, that's all. It gonna be pretty dorky just having two members." She chuckled but there was still a tone of sadness in her laugh.

Toby smiled, inwardly enjoying their own private meeting of the Finer Things Club, appraising the finer things indeed. "Yeah, I guess." He blushed bashfully, "Sorry."

Pam nudged him, "You should be. The thing that made the office cool was having Jim there and the club." She shrugged, "Well… maybe it's for the best."

Toby turned at the pain she caused with her one phrase, "Oh?"

Pam nodded excitedly, "Well… I didn't want to jinx it… but I applied to the Pratt School of Design in New York a few weeks ago, right before the deadline. I told Jim and he's really excited about it and everything but I just don't want to give my hopes up, you know?"

Toby nodded into his drink, "Yeah. That sounds great. When does it start?"

Pam smiled even brighter, making it hard for Toby to keep his restraint. "It starts in June. It's supposed to last three months, which is amazing."

Pam continued to talk about all the exciting things she wanted to do and would be able to do once she was in the city, all awhile Toby seemed to be going back and forth into different realities, feeling as if he were having an out-of-body experience. She was leaving. She wasn't going to be there. Anyone with a shred of sense would admit Pam into any school she applied to. It was as obvious as her beauty, she was going away to New York. Suddenly, the beer tasted better.

Toby smiled, "I'm really proud of you, Pam. You're doing what you want to do."

Pam giggled, "Yeah, I just hope I get in."

Toby nodded, "Oh, but you will. You're so talented. Anyone can see that if they saw your work."

Pam looked anxious, "You really think so?"

Toby couldn't imagine why she seemed so insecure. "Of course. You're the best artist I know."

Pam chuckled, "That's exactly what Jim said." She laughed some more as she finished her beer.

Toby nodded, "Yeah, well…. Don't worry. You'll get it and you'll do great." He gave her the most sincerest smile, trying to say what he couldn't and hoping she understood.

Pam nodded, "Thanks, Toby." With her inhibitions low, she didn't see anything wrong with giving Toby a hug in front of her friends, "I'm gonna miss you."

Toby felt the warmth from her embrace, her arms enveloping every cold patch of skin and creating a cocoon of hope around them. He knew that in that moment, he was happy. "I'm gonna miss you too." He knew the gesture was one of friendship but he closed his eyes for the briefest of moments, knowing that it would be imprinted in his mind forever.

Pam released her arms, sending a cold chill to the once warm embrace. She tucked a loose strand of hair, "So… um… it's getting kind of late. I better get going. I promised Jim I'd bring him home some chicken soup." She stood up and rubbed some of the wrinkles from her skirt. "This was nice."

Toby nodded, "Yeah." 'Nice' wasn't the word he would have used for the small moments in the day when he would have her undivided attention, when she was all his and no one else's. She gave him more joy in one hug than he had in a year. Knowing that she wasn't going to be here when he was gone made leaving her a little easier, but leaving her might be the hardest thing of all. "Thanks for coming."

Pam smiled, "Anytime." She turned around, grabbing her purse and phone. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Toby nodded, "Okay." He could feel his throat tighten, knowing she was leaving and the warmth she brought would slowly leave. "Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

Pam smiled, "Yeah, sure." She walked ahead of Toby to the door, waving at everyone else in the place. She patted Phyllis on the shoulder and told her she'd see her tomorrow for the planning of Toby's going-away bash. Angela nodded curtly as she was waiting for Andy to be finished with the game.

Toby followed her as her many curls bounced on her shoulders, catching the glow that was only reserved for her. When they reached the door, he felt the cool wind of the May evening blow into his lungs. As they approached her car, he felt his hands shake a bit, a nervous tick he had since childhood. "So…"

Pam turned around, clicking her heel on the ground, "So…"

Toby took a deep breath, letting the moment sink in, "Thanks again for coming."

Pam smiled, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She chuckled, "I had to set you off right. Plus, you still got your party Friday."

Toby nodded, thinking that she wouldn't be around much with Jim having her affections and Michael taking her attention with his antics. "I guess."

Pam smiled, "It'll be okay. I promise it'll be great." She laughed, "I'll make sure Michael doesn't act like a complete ass."

Toby nodded, "Yeah… Michael. Well, thanks." He put his hands in his pockets, trying to hide the shaking that was continuously getting more violent.

Pam pulled at the hem of her blouse, hiding a mischievous smile, "I got a surprise for you."

Toby wasn't sure if he heard her right, "What?"

Pam shook her head, "Don't try to guess. You'll just have to find out on Friday." She chuckled, leaning over once again for a quick hug, "See you tomorrow, buddy."

Toby felt the fast pressure of her and as fast it came, it was gone. He opened his eyes and watched her get into the car. He stepped back, watching her put her car into gear. He turned around and headed toward the car when he heard a honk. He spun around when he saw Pam smiling. She rolled down the window, "Hey."

Toby came closer, "Yeah?"

Pam smirked, "I have a quote for you."

Toby chuckled, thinking about a game the used to play in the Finer Things Club. The premise of the game was to recite an obscure quote from any book and the others had to guess where it was from. Pam had always been good at picking quotes, but she always had a hidden tell. If it was quote from her favorite book, she'd get really giddy. He was sure it was from _Les Miserable_. "Shoot."

Pam nodded, "'The supreme happiness oflife is the conviction that we are loved.'" She giggled a little, hoping he wouldn't guess.

Toby knew the quote well. It was one of his favorites in the entire book. He thought about the quote when he first married Samantha, he thought about it when he first held Sasha, and he thought about it whenever he was near her. For the sheer happiness that radiated Pam, he didn't have the heart to tell her he knew it so he played dumb. "Huh, don't know that one."

Pam chuckled, "I knew it. Good one, huh?"

Toby nodded, "The best." He smiled down at her and knew that their small moment was ending.

Pam sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Toby chuckled, "Oh yeah."

Pam waved at him softly, "Bye, Toby." She rolled up her window and slowly started to pull out of her parking space.

Toby watched as she pulled away, waving at her as she drove. He thought about the quote again, wondering why she chose that quote out of them all. He knew deep down that she cared about him, if only as a friend and wanted him to be happy. And as she drove off, he felt supreme happiness, knowing that Pam Beesly extended the conviction.

_I will possess your heart…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hope you enjoyed it and read Les Miserable. Best…book…ever. Hope you liked this and if you want to read more Pam and Toby, check out my story, 'Awkward Admiration'. I recently updated Chapter 4 so please stop by and leave a review. Much appreciated._

_Now, if you will, please do me a solid and review!!_


End file.
